


One Month

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [22]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Maybe it's too soon to consider it an established relationship but I don't care, No Angst, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: A little restaurant in the neighbourhood and some cheap wine. That was all they needed for their one month anniversary.





	One Month

A little restaurant in the neighbourhood and some cheap wine. That was all they needed for their one month anniversary. No presents. Just dinner and some cuddling at his apartment if he could take the night off. 

They had both agreed on that. But of course neither of them was good at following the rules.

“I got you something,” he admitted as soon as they got to his place.

“But I thought we said–” 

“Oh, we did,” he said and kissed her softly, “but I got you something anyway.”

Taking her by the hand, he led her to the living-room. On the coffee table, next to a pair scissors and some bits of sticky tape, there was a little present.

“It’s nothing expensive, and Foggy helped me with it. He insisted on using this specific gift-wrapping paper, I hope it’s not–”

“Aww, it has baby devils on it, it’s so cute.” 

Matt let out a laugh. He should have seen that coming.

“Can I unwrap it, then?” She asked clearly excited, patiently waiting for an answer.

“Sure. I thought– I hope you like it.” He told her as she unwrapped it in no time at all.

And there it was. The picture of the three of them that Marci had taken the day they decided to give their law firm, their family, another try.

“You look so happy, proudly showing our new napkin,” she said trying to hide the tears he could already smell on her.

“I was, I mean, I am.”

She covered her mouth with her hand, and then took his.

“It’ll look perfect next to the one of St. Paddy’s Day.”

He squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it.

“By the way, I got you something too,” she confessed in a whisper, a broad smile on her face.

He raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise.

“Just let me go fetch my purse.” She went towards the hall, where she had left it, and brought it to the living-room, where Matt had sat on the sofa, waiting for her. 

“Let me–,” she took his hand in hers and dropped a little object on it. Before he even had the chance to touch it, he knew.

“Is it a key ring?” he asked tilting his head towards her, his eyes wide open. He was trying hard not to be too enthusiastic. He did not want to screw things up again.

She nodded, biting her lip in an attempt to hide her eagerness.

“The keys are still in my purse,” she explained laughing, “I didn’t want you to know straight away. That would have spoiled the surprise.” 

She was all smiles. 

“So now,” she went on, “you don’t need to get through the window every time you want to get inside my place, you can use the door as well.”

Those smiles were going to be the death of him.

“And it’s,” she gulped when she saw him running a finger over it, “it’s a monkey. I know it’s silly, but I thought maybe you’d remember–.” She stopped when she saw his face blooming. “You do?”

He nodded and let out a laugh. She shook her head when she saw him blushing.

“Come here,” she said and kissed him. 

His kiss was shy at first, as if he still could not believe he was allowed to do it. But her lips and tongue reassured him. And so did her hands, one on his neck, the other cupping his face. 

“I thought maybe you wouldn’t remember,” she whispered when she broke the kiss to rest her forehead on his.

“I do. And I–” he said smiling, then licked his lips, “I must confess,” he paused, “that I still have it.”

She got apart just a few inches to study his face.

“What do you mean you still have it?”

“ _I mean_ that I kept it in the chest.”

Her heart skipped a beat. He was blushing again. So loveable. And maybe it was too soon for an _I love you_ , but god, she wanted to say it out loud, she wanted to have those three words displayed on the billboard in front of his place so that the whole neighbour could see them.

“Aww, that’s so–” She stopped herself as she thought she would rather shut up and kiss him. And she did, in between smiles and sweet words, running her hand through his hair all the time. 

“How was I going to throw it away, Karen?” He said shrugging. “You’d– You’d bought it for me.” 

She nodded, and got apart just so that she could kiss his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips.

She was dying to say the words. And she knew he knew, there was no point in pretending any more. He was inevitably reading the signs her body had been hyping up for who knew how long. Maybe right from the start.

“I have another confession to make,” she said with a tiny voice, “I–”, she took a deep breath, “I may be falling in love with you.” 

He let out a laugh and his sightless eyes moved as if he was trying to fix his eyes on hers. 

She bit her lower lip, suppressing a smile, and he gulped and licked his, taking a deep breath as well to take as much from her as he could get.

“This is the best one month anniversary ever.” He said smiling.

“Is that all you gotta say?” She asked laughing and he shook his head, laughing as well.

“What I really want to say is that I’m definitely not falling in love with you, Ms. Page.” He had the happiest smile she had seen on that adorable face.

“Oh! You aren’t?” She asked covering her lips with the tip of her fingers.

He shook his head again and took the hand she hand on her mouth to be able to kiss her lips again and again.

“No. I already am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your help, irelandhoneybee. You're the best :)


End file.
